Lost
by CrimsonMistery13
Summary: After Pitch is defeated everything is going great for the guardians. That is, until Jack Frost discovers that 16 year old Jamie and 13 year old Sophie have been taken by their stepfather who abuses them. Jack and the rest set off to find the kids before it's too late.


**This takes place a couple years after the guardians defeated Pitch. I don't own anything!**

Everything was joy in the freezing home of a certain Russian man who owned Yetis. A new member had been added to the group and all the lights on the globe were still on. Yes, one or two would turn off every now and then but for every one that would turn off two or three would shine brightly quickly replacing it.

Jack frost had just made his way through Europe bringing a new blanket of snow on his way.

"Next stop the good ol' U.S." he said admiring the view from the Eiffel Tower. With a whistle and the help from a gust of wind, he made his way across the world. In a matter of minutes he found himself in a familiar neighborhood near a familiar house. He finally had a few moments to spare. "'Be a guardian.' they said, 'It'll be fun.' they said. I never have time for the kids anymore." he mumbled as he made his way towards the house. "I wonder how Jamie and Sophie are." He cleaned the window to Jamie's bedroom. When he peeked inside though, his frosty blue eyes widened. The room was empty. He went from window to window only to find the house empty.

"They're gone." Jack turned towards the feminine voice. A tall skinny girl with brown hair that reached to her mid back was standing there. Jack recognized her in those black clothes. "Cupcake?" he asked with a smile. She smiled back and walked towards him. "It's Helen now." Her light brown eyes moved towards the house as her smile vanished. "They're gone. Moved away last winter." Jack turned towards the house. Had it really been that long? Last time Jack saw them was on Jamie's 13th birthday.

"We tried." whispered Helen. Jack turned. Helen's head hung down in defeat. Her voice sounded broken. "We tried to contact you and the guardians for three years after that party." Jack came closer. "What… happened?" Helen sniffled. "No one really knows. Remember that man that was with Jamie's mom?" Jack nodded. "Jamie's mom ended up marrying that guy a month after Jamie's birthday. Shortly after that, the cops were called almost weekly. We saw Jamie and Sophie less and less. The-the screams, the yells. We could all hear them." Jack's expression was full of horrid. "And Jamie? What happened to him? Is Sophie ok?" He was hoping for good news but his heart fell when Cupcake shrugged. "They left at night. When Jamie didn't go to school we came here and the house was empty. We tried calling out to you. To each. One. Of. You. Every single damn day!" Jack flinched and backed away. He had never seen someone so angry. Not even Bunnymund. "Every day we begged for one of you to listen! Every night we prayed for him as we heard his mom's screams! But… No one came." With a tired sigh, she walked away.

Jack looked around not knowing what to do. His breath came out in small gasps. He turned to look at the house for a split second before flying of to the North Pole.

"What do you mean gone?"

Jack paced back and forth. He had explained everything to North. "Just like that! He took them and they are in danger! We need to find them." Jack's sky blue eyes looked at the mischievous ones of the older man. "But I… I can't believe it. If Jamie needed help, we would have known!"

"But we didn't!" interrupted Jack. He looked at the fairy who was buzzing about yelling orders to tiny little fairies. Her sparkly pink eyes landed on Jack. "Wherever they may be we will find them Jack." she said placing a fragile hand on his shoulders. She smiled at him sympathetically before turning to her fairies and sending them to the different homes to collect the teeth. North looked at the globe that was shinning with lights. "If we work together it'll be faster!" A very manly Bunnymund hopped over to him. "Aye mate! I will search around East coast! Tooth you check West coast!" She nodded determinedly and flew off. "Jack, you check the North and try to get hints where they may have gone to!" Jack smiled at him and flew off. North perked up. " And I will-" "Finish the presents!" said Bunnymund. "You have 5 days until Christmas mate." North pouted but complied turning to the yetis. Bunnymund tapped the floor and jumped in the tunnel that appeared.

Jack found himself staring at the abandoned house. He took a breath and opened the window to Jamie's room. Everything was dusty. It was obvious that they had left in a hurry. There was a vanity there and a drawer was open. Jack went downstairs to the living room. Nothing was there but an old rug rolled up and leaning on the corner. Jack sighed and leaned on it. Dust flew everywhere and as Jack coughed, it fell down. It landed with a harsh thud on the floor. Once again, Jack coughed and waved his hands making the dust settle. His eyes widened. On the corner of the white rug was an evident brown stain. Jack backed away and flew out. Internally he made a promise to himself. A promise to find Jamie and Sophie and to always pay more attention to the children.

**So yea! My first ROTG fanfic n.n Just wrote it for my lovely fiancé! Please r&r Depending on the feedback, I'll keep writing!**


End file.
